


birthday coffee

by kamja



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and his singing problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday coffee

It was a known fact among Arashi and their staff that Jun had only one good performance in him each day. With that said, it still took some years to realize this; everyone thought he simply needed more practice. After a while, it became apparent that his one good shot was improving, but not the number of them.

First, there was the warm-up. This one was hit or miss, but even if it was good, he tended to miss a cue or mess up a lyric. Then he did a couple of more horrible takes, and around the third or fourth time, he’d hit the golden spot and do it perfectly. Any attempts to repeat the magic would not turn up for the rest of the day.

This was not really a problem during recording, since all the takes were there, but it was always a gamble during live performances. They never knew when that perfect take would strike. One time, he diligently sang through three horrible takes backstage and did marginally better on TV. Then he was singing it again in the dressing room afterwards.

The staff heard a lot of perfect takes.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you...” Jun entered the Music Station green room with a cup of coffee, made just the way Nino liked it. They were early and the room was empty. Nino looked up from his magazine and smiled. “Happy birthday dear Nino, happy birthday to you.”

“Thanks.” Nino sipped the coffee gratefully. He needed that extra kick before heading out there. “Do I get cake afterwards?”

“If you want.” Jun sat down on the couch next to him, putting one arm around his shoulders. He leaned in for a kiss. “But I’ll give you this for now.”

Aiba walked in and turned around immediately, bumping into Ohno, who was right behind him.

“Hey --- oh.” And the both of them grabbed Sho by the arms as he headed up the hall. They shook their heads when he looked at them questioningly.

“Oh crap.” Nino’s eyes widened in realization when they pulled apart. Jun’s birthday song.

He went off-key on stage.

“It was worth it,” Jun said later on the ride home.

“I’m sure it was,” his manager replied, busily replying to messages on his phone.

“I’d give him all of them, if I could,” Jun continued.

There was a note of fear in his manager’s eyes as he looked up. “Please, don’t do that.”

Jun laughed. “Just making sure you were paying attention.”


End file.
